The 38th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 38th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on June 19, 2011 in Las Vegas. The ceremony was hosted by Wayne Brady and televised on CBS. Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Bradley Bell (executive producer), Adam Dusevoir (coordinating producer), Casey Kasprzyk (producer), Rhonda Friedman (supervising producer), Cynthia J. Popp (producer), Edward Scott (producer), Ron Weaver (senior producer)' *All My Children'' - Julie Hanan Carruthers (executive producer), Nadine Aronson (coordinating producer), Hope Harmel Smith (supervising producer) *''General Hospital'' - Jill Farren Phelps (executive producer), Mary O'Leary (producer),Mercer Barrows (producer), Robert Guza Jr. (consulting producer), Michelle Henry (producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Maria Arena Bell (executive producer), Paul Rauch (co-executive producer), John C. Fisher (supervising producer), Anthony Morina (supervising producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Catherine Sedwick (associate director), Doug Hayden (stage manager), Cynthia J. Popp (director), Lori Staffier (production associate), Clyde Kaplan (associate director), Michael Stich (director), Jennifer Howard (director), Steven A. Wacker (associate director), Laura Yale (stage manager), Deveney Kelly (director)' *'WIN: The Young and the Restless - Sally McDonald (director), Vanessa Androus (production associate), Dean Lamont (director), Herbert Weaver Jr. (stage manager), Jennifer Scott Christensen (associate director), Andrew Lee (director), Erica Meyer (production associate), Christopher Mullen (associate director), Tom McDermott (stage manager), Nancy Ortenberg (production associate), Robbin Phillips (associate director), Mike Denney (director), Marc Beruti (associate director)' *''General Hospital - Christine R. Magarian (associate director), Andrea Archer Compton (production associate), Phideaux Xavier (director), Craig McManus (stage manager), Ron Cates (associate director), Christine Cooper (production associate), Denise Van Cleave (associate director), Owen Renfroe (director), Dave Macleod (associate director), William Ludel (director), Scott McKinsey (director), Peter Fillmore (associate director), Crystal Craft (stage manager), Penny Pengra (associate director) *''One Life to Live'' - Teresa Anne Cicala (associate director), Kevin Brush (production associate), Bruce Cooperman (director), Jill Mitwell (director), Mary Ryan (director), Anthony Wilkinson (associate director), Nathalie Rodriguez (production associate), Danielle Faraldo (director), Larry Carpenter (director), Daniel P. Krausz (associate director), Keith Greer (stage manager), Brendan Higgins (stage manager), Zetna Fuentes (director), Paul Glass (associate director), Tracy Casper Lang (associate director), Frank Valentini (director), Alan Needleman (stage manager), Gary Donatelli (director) Writing Team *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Sandra Weintraub (writer), Anne Schoettle (writer), Scott Hamner (co-head writer), Teresa Zimmerman (writer), Linda Schreiber (writer), Maria Arena Bell (head writer), Jay Gibson (writer), Paula Cwikly (writer), Janice Ferri (writer), Amanda L. Beall (writer), Hogan Sheffer (co-head writer), Marla Kanelos (writer), Natalie Minardi (writer), Tom Casiello (writer), Beth Milstein (writer)' *As the World Turns'' - Josh Griffith (associate writer), Jean Passanante (co-head writer), David Kreizman (co-head writer), David A. Levinson (script editor), Leslie Nipkow (associate writer), Leah Laiman (associate head writer), Janet Iacobuzio (associate writer), David Smilow (associate writer), Lloyd 'Lucky' Gold (co-head writer), Penelope Koechl (associate writer), Susan Dansby (associate writer), Gordon Rayfield (associate writer) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Adam Dusevoir (writer), John F. Smith (writer), Kay Alden (co-head writer), Michael Minnis (co-head writer), Rex M. Best (writer), Bradley Bell (head writer), Shannon Bradley (writer), Patrick Mulcahey (writer), Tracey Ann Kelly (writer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Christopher Whitesell (co-head writer), Rick Draughon (associate writer), Lisa Seidman (associate writer), Dena Higley (head writer), Richard Culliton (script writer), Fran Myers (script editor), Carolyn Culliton (script writer), Michelle Poteet Lisanti (associate writer), Jeanne Marie Ford (associate writer), Ryan Quan (script writer), David Cherrill (script writer), John Newman (script writer) Lead Actor *'WIN: Michael Park (Jack Snyder, ''As the World Turns)' *Maurice Benard (Sonny Corinthos, ''General Hospital) *Ricky Paull Goldin (Jake Martin, All My Children) *Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *James Scott (E.J. DiMera, Days of our Lives) Lead Actress *'WIN: Laura Wright (Carly Jacks, ''General Hospital)' *Susan Flannery (Stephanie Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *Alicia Minshew (Kendall Hart Slater, All My Children) *Debbi Morgan (Angie Hubbard, All My Children) *Michelle Stafford (Phyllis Summers Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Colleen Zenk (Barbara Ryan, As the World Turns) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Jonathan Jackson (Lucky Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Doug Davidson (Paul Williams, ''The Young and the Restless) *Brian Kerwin (Charlie Banks, One Life to Live) *Billy Miller (Billy Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *Jason Thompson (Patrick Drake, General Hospital) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Heather Tom (Katie Logan Spencer, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Tricia Cast (Nina Webster, ''The Young and the Restless) *Melissa Claire Egan (Annie Chandler, All My Children) *Nancy Lee Grahn (Alexis Davis, General Hospital) *Julie Pinson (Janet Ciccone, As the World Turns) *Bree Williamson (Jessica Brennan, One Life to Live) Younger Actor *'WIN: Scott Clifton (Liam Spencer, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Chad Duell (Michael Corinthos, ''General Hospital) *Chandler Massey (Will Horton, Days of our Lives) Younger Actress *'WIN: Brittany Allen (Marissa Chandler, ''All My Children)' *Lexi Ainsworth (Kristina Corinthos-Davis, ''General Hospital) *Emily O'Brien (Jana Fisher, The Young and the Restless) Creative Arts Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Thomas W. Markle, Vincent Steib''' *''All My Children'' - Jo Mayer *''One Life to Live'' - Robert Bessoir, Scott Devitte *''The Young and the Restless'' - Ray Thompson, Bill Roberts Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jack Allocco (composer), Lothar Struff (music coordinator), Bradley Bell (composer), David Kurtz (composer)' *''Days of our Lives - Ken Corday (composer), Stephen Reinhardt (music director), D. Brent Nelson (music director/composer) *''General Hospital'' - Rick Krizman (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer), Ron Cates (music supervisor/composer), Dave Macleod (music supervisor) *''The Young and the Restless'' - David Kurtz (composer), Bryan Harrison (music supervisor), Mike Dobson (music supervisor), Jack Allocco (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - D.J. Diomedes (camera operator), Craig Camou (camera operator), Dean Cosanella (camera operator), Jim Ralston (technical director), Averill Perry (technical director), Charles Barrett (video control), Dale Carlson (camera operator)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Scha Jani (video control), Thomas Luth (camera operator), Jim Beaux (technical director), Ted Morales (camera operator), Gordon T. Sweeney (camera operator), Edward Nelson (technical director), Roberto Bosio (video control) *''Days of our Lives'' - Ken Williamson (video control), Bill Scott (camera operator), Mike Caruso (technical director/camera operator), John Sizemore (camera operator), Hugo Morelli (camera operator), Alexis Dellar Hanson (video control), J.C. O'Neill (technical director), Michael Mecartea (camera operator) *''The Young and the Restless'' - John Bromberek (camera operator), Kai Kim (camera operator), Tracy Lawrence (technical director), Luis Godinez Jr. (camera operator), Roberto Bosio (video control), Scha Jani (video control) Outstanding Achievement in Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Manuel Moreno (re-recording mixer), Dino Johnson (post-production mixer), Mark Mooney (boom operator), Mikael Persson (pre-production mixer), Luis E. Godinez (boom operator), Mark Beckley (boom operator), Denise Palm Stones (boom operator), Tommy Persson (production mixer)' *''All My Children - Andy Morales (boom operator), Stu Rudolph (boom operator), Robert T. Smith (post-production mixer), Anthony Butch Inglese (boom operator), Christopher Banninger (production mixer) *''General Hospital'' - Donald Smith (post-production mixer), Stanley Magnone (boom operator), Christina Tyson (boom operator), Nick Kleissas (production mixer), Nicholas Marcus (post-production mixer), Elyse Pecora (pre-production mixer), Sandy Massone (boom operator), Fred Fryrear (boom operator) *''One Life to Live'' - Chuck Eisen (boom operator), Daniel P. Krausz (music mixer), Chris Mauro (boom operator), Bill Mozer (boom operator), Dave Marino (post-production mixer), Robert Ambrico (boom operator), Paul Glass (music mixer), William John Deblock (production mixer) Outstanding Achievement for a Casting Director for a Drama Series *'WIN: Mark Teschner for ''General Hospital' *Julie Madison for ''One Life to Live *Camille St. Cyr for The Young and the Restless *Judy Byle Wilson for All My Children Outstanding Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Jennifer Elliott (set decorator), Chip Dox (production designer), Andrew Evashchen (set decorator), Daniel Proett (art director)' *''All My Children - KayDee Lavorin (set decorator), Jim Jones (production designer), Bryan Langer (art director) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Elsa Zamparelli (set decorator), Fabrice Kenwood (art director), Jack Forrestel (production designer), Charlotte Garnell-Scheide (art director) *''One Life to Live'' - Ruth A. Wells (art director), Roger Mooney (production designer), Martin Fahrer (art director), John C. Kenny Jr. (art director) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William Hultstrom (production designer), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator), Fred Cooper (set decorator), Andrea Joel (set decorator), David Hoffmann (art director) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Jennifer Johns''' *''All My Children'' - David R. Zyla *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Birgit Müller *''General Hospital'' - Mary Iannelli Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Stephen Pierron, Marc Beruti, Rafael Gertel''' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Jim Friesen, Brian Bagwell, Zoe Edgerton, Jonathan Smilowitz *''General Hospital'' - Denise Van Cleave, Robert Crump, Penny Pengra, Christine R. Magarian, David González, Peter Fillmore *''One Life to Live'' - Teresa Anne Cicala, Barry Gingold, Stephen Cali, Larry Farina, Vince Catania, Tracy Casper Lang Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jackie Brubaker, Melissa Sandora, Christine Lai-Johnson, Allyson Carey''' *''All My Children'' - Kerry Herta, Terri Carter, T.C. Thecla Luisi *''One Life to Live'' - Kimberly Braisin, Jim Demarco, Renate Long, Julia Davis *''The Young and the Restless'' - Marlene Mason, Robert Bolger, Kathy Jones, Patti Denney, Ralph Wilcox Outstanding Original Song for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Bad For You from General Hospital - Rick Krizman''' *''Home Again'' from General Hospital - Robert Hartry *''Starr X'd Lovers'' - Dorian Cheah, Michèle Vice-Maslin, Chuck Wild New Approaches - Daytime Entertainment *'WIN: ''All My Children, General Hospital and One Life to Live for What If... - Delara Adams-Warom (associate producer), Sara Saedi (writer), Brian Briskman (executive producer), Adam Rockmore (executive producer), John Corser (producer), Leeanne Irvin (producer), Frank Valentini (director)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Casey Kasprzyk (producer/director), Brad Sanders (writer/performer), Bradley Bell (executive producer) *''Driving New Jersey'' - Steve Rogers (executive producer), Ryan Bott (producer) *''Ellen'' - Jim Paratore (executive producer), Ed Glavin (supervising producer), Kelly Davies (web producer), Ellen DeGeneres (executive producer), Mary Connelly (executive producer), Kendall Aliment (new media coordinator), Andy Lassner (executive producer), Joseph Sheridan (writer) *''Half of Us'' - Carly Henderson (performer), Casey Acierno (coordinator, MTV public affairs), Sophia Cranshaw (producer, director, writer), Courtney Knowles (producer), Gina Esposito (vp, music & talent), Amy Campbell (director), Jason Rzepka (vp, MTV public affairs), Paul DeGeorges (web producer), Noopur Agarwal (director, MTV Public Affairs), Jennifer McComb (supervising producer), Stephen K. Friedman (executive producer), Janice Gatti (senior director of communications), Joel Schumacher (director), Jeff Woodton (producer), Eric Conte (executive producer) Outstanding Stunt Coordination *'WIN: Tim A. Davison for ''General Hospital' *Vince Cupone for ''One Life to Live *Terry James for The Young and the Restless Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Joe Matke, Valerie Jackson, Terrence Renk''' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Michele L. Arvizo, Romaine Markus, Adriana Lucio, Audrey Soto *''One Life to Live'' - Wayne Bilotti, Mark Zafrani, Katiejo Kardel, Joyce Carollo *''The Young and the Restless'' - Shannon Bradberry, Robert Wilson, Mary Kate Welsh, Rachel Ross, George Guzman Outstanding Promotional Announcement - Episodic *'WIN: ''Bubble Graphics for Launch Trailer - Richard Deutsch (editor), Chris Papa (director of animation), Farrel Allen (director of on air production), Matthew Duntemann (vp of design), Charles Parker (production manager), Elana Baumgarten (producer/writer), Noel Claro (art director), Annette Ferrara (senior project manager), Jeffrey Blackman (vp of production), Jennifer Cast (art director), Liza Steinberg (senior editorial director), Brian Rund (sound designer/mixer)' *''The Doctors - Andrew Scher (co-executive producer), Debbie Haderle (producer), Jay McGraw (executive producer), Carla Pennington (executive producer) *''Dr. Phil'' - John Perry (supervising producer), Carla Pennington (executive producer), Bob Bouknight (producer) *''General Hospital'' for Brenda's Back - Scott Tucker (executive producer ABC daytime), Alexis Chavez (editor), Sara Cahill (creative director), Chris Stifel (director), Vincent Ruiz-Abogado (art director), Nancy Pothier (writer), Hema Mulchandani (lead producer), Adam Rockmore (svp of marketing ABC daytime & news & soapnet), Jonas Morganstein (chief creative director/executive producer), Mark Feldstein (executive producer), Brad Roth (executive producer) *''Live with Regis and Kelly'' - Brianna Campbell (creative director), Randy Swansen (audio mixer), Lori Schraner (director creative services at disney-abc domestic television), Regis Philbin (host), Ryan Jonasson (editor), Kelly Ripa (host), Stu Weiss (chief creative officer), Kris Waterman (graphic artist), Michael Gelman (executive producer), James Terry (editor), Dudley Beene (senior creative director), Sal Sardo (executive vice-president, marketing), Joshua Dolberg (editor) *''Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2010'' - Andrew Harrison (art director), Christina Augustinos (executive producer), Karen Ammond (associate producer) Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 14 Nominations / 3 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 4 Nominations / 1 Win *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 14 Nominations / 6 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 5 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 22 Nominations / 9 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 12 Nominations / 1 Win *''The Young and the Restless'' - 20 Nominations / 5 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys